Una pequeña ¿resurreción?
by Loip234
Summary: Lily y James fueron asesinados hace 14 años pero un hecho fue ocultado por Sirius. Lily y James ¿en verdad estan muertos?¿que pasará con Harry?
1. El final de los Potter

**1.¿El final de los Potter?**

La noche se cernía sobre el valle de Godric, la luna estaba oculta por las nubes, apenas había estrellas. El ambiente que se respiraba era de inquietud en una pequeña casa rodeada por los árboles como queriendo no ser encontrada. Más sin embargo una sombra negra avanzaba sigilosamente por el espeso y oscuro bosque con ganas de derramar sangre y provocar esa desesperación que tanto le gustaba.

Ajenos a esta sombra, una joven pareja con su hijo hacían vida normal en la casa. La mujer era pelirroja y de ojos verde esmeralda muy hermosos, la joven en si también era muy hermosa y no debía pasar de los veinte años. El hombre tenía el pelo negro azabache y muy revuelto, sus ojos eran de un azul muy claro y muy profundos en los que uno se podía perder, tenía una musculatura increíble y era enormemente guapo. En el niño, aunque bebé, se podía observar que era idéntico a su padre salvo por los ojos, pues eran dos pequeñas esmeraldas.

Se encontraban en una gran sala al lado de una chimenea viendo como el pequeño estaba jugando con un muñeco ventrílocuo. Estaban algo tensos sin poder relajarse, ni siquiera viendo a su pequeño.

-James, mi amor- empezó a decir la mujer.- Creo que se me olvida algo importante, y esa cosa que me inquieta no me deja tranquila, es como... como si mi instinto supiera que estamos en peligro y la mente no supiera encontrar la razón.

James, que hasta entonces había estado mirando al fuego se giró a donde estaba Lily que no le quitaba el ojo de encima al bebé.

-Por extraño que parezca, Lily- suspiró,- yo siento lo mismo- acabó de decir. Fijándose en un calendario vio que era treinta y uno de octubre por lo tanto esa noche era Hallowen.- Cambiando de tema esta noche es Hallowen y hay que disfrazarse.

Lily le lanzó una cara de desaprobación pues en esa situación no le parecía lo más correcto estarse de fiesta.

-Venga Lilian que estemos escondidos por culpa de un **PSICOPATA** no significa que no podamos divertirnos- le dijo al ver esa cara de desaprobación que le echaba.

-Si tienes razón James- le dijo pues estaba de acuerdo con lo que acababa de decir su esposo.- Esta bien disfracémonos.

-Bien- expresó sin poder evitar que su cara reflejara triunfo.-¡Yo me pido ser Drácula y Harry será mini Drácula!- grito para que nadie le pudiese quitar el disfraz como cual niño de siete años.

-Vale yo iré de...-empezó pues James siempre lograba que su alegría se le contagiase.

-No hace falta que te disfraces ya vas disfrazada todos los días-la interrumpió riéndose a más no poder de su ocurrencia, y volteando hacía Harry.-¿Verdad campeón?

-Chi-dijo algo tímido el pequeño Harry al escuchar la pregunta de su padre.

La cara de Lily enrojecía por momentos al ver a James riendo y al pequeño, que se había contagiado de su padre, también riendo. Su mirada, que se convirtió en asesina, iba de padre a hijo pero afortunadamente para ellos su enfado no dudo mucho y pronto esa cara de odio se convirtió en una de resignación.

-No,-empezó a decir con calma- me disfrazaré de ninfa y...

-Mejor de vieja arpía-volvió a bromear soltando una carcajada al mismo tiempo su hijo.

-Ja, Ja , Ja!- rió sarcásticamente Lily y cogiendo a Harry en brazos.- Ven aquí pequeño mío vamos a ver que puedo hacer con tu disfraz de Draculita.

Súbitamente lo soltó tocándose el ante brazo izquierdo impidiéndole mantener el equilibrio y cayendo sobre el sofá. James asustado corrió hasta donde estaban su esposa e hijo.

-Harry, Lily ¿os encontráis bien?- preguntó muy preocupado y cual no fuera su alivio al encontrarse a su niño algo asustado pero que al verle sonrió de nuevo y al no ver a su mamá se giró al igual que su padre en dirección a donde estaba.- Lily,¿y tu? ¿estas bien?

No obtuvo respuesta alguna por lo que decidió levantarle la cara sin pensar encontrándose con que estaba sollozando.

-El brazo .... La marca – pudo apenas susurrar entre los sollozos.

Entendiendo lo que quería decir, enseguida le destapó su brazo y se sorprendió al ver una calavera con una lengua en forma de serpiente que brillaba. Aquello le asustó mucho y en un acto reflejo cogió a Harry alejándose.

-Pe... Pero...- dijo aún en estado de shock –Eso solo puede significar que **Él **anda cerca y que te está buscando de lo contrario la crema haría efecto y no te quemaría- paro en seco y dirigió una nueva mirada a Lily que lo miraba con ojos llorosos. Pensaba. Pero no podía creer que fuera cierto.- No, Peter no nos ha traicionado... no puede, es nuestro amigo.

Repentinamente ella se levanto recordando algo.

- Ahora lo recuerdo. Fue él el que hechizo tu escoba en el último partido de quidditch. Yo le descubrí y...y...-recordaba, los recuerdos volvían a su mente y eran cada vez más claros.-Y Malfoy me lanzó el _Obliviate, _por eso quede inconsciente. Maldición, como es que no lo recordé antes-dijo golpeándose la cabeza. El brazo le dolía cada vez más y enseguida se llevó la mano de nuevo al antebrazo.

-_Ferrosían- _gritó James acercándose a la ventana aún con Harry en brazos y cual no fuera su sorpresa al ver una sombra intentando entrar en la casa.- Maldición, ya está aquí y dudo mucho que mi defensa de hierro dude mucho...

En ese preciso momento los cristales de la casa se rompieron en mil pedazos. Ningún vestigio de la defensa de hierro quedó.

La sombra ya estaba intentando entrar.

-¡Lily coge a Harry y vete! ¡Es él! ¡Vete! ¡Corre! Yo lo detendré- dijo muy asustado dando a Lily el bebé y sacando su varita para prepararse para la lucha.

Apenas decía esto y Lily salía corriendo cuando se oyó por toda la habitación un ruido ensordecedor. La puerta cayó acto seguido dejando pasar a la sombra que ahora ya parecía un hombre. El hombre tenía una cara que en si ya daba miedo, pero eso era si no contábamos la sonrisa diabólica que tenía dibujada en la cara.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es el gran James Potter, heredero de Godric Griffyndor –soltó una carcajada estridente, quería que su adversario perdiese la serenidad e hiciese alguna locura, pero no, él se mantuvo firme.- Y dime, ¿donde están tu adorada y hermosa esposa y el pequeño mocoso?

-¡No te importa!- gritó ya perdiendo los papeles.- Aléjate de ellos, no te han hecho nada.

-Lo siento pero ellos ya están metidos, en especial...Lilian – la rabia de James crecía por momentos, lo que le gustaba cada vez más a Voldemort.- Potter te haré una proposición que no podrás rechazar: Lily y tu unios a mi ejercito y no tendríais que morir.

-Ya y ahora me dirás que Harry tiene que morir y Lily ser solo tuya- dijo en tono agresivo. Ante estas palabras el innombrable sonrió cosa que interpreto por un sí.- Lo siento cara de serpiente pero prefiero la muerte ahora protegiendo a mi familia que morir de viejo habiendo dejado que mataran a mi hijo, **mi único hijo**. Nunca me uniré a tu ejercito.

-_Avada Kedavra-_gritó rojo de ira.

- _Expecto Patrunom-_dijo James a su vez. No se iba a dejar vencer sin haber luchado y, el patronus, fue el único hechizo de defensa que se le pasó por la cabeza.

Una luz verde salió de la varita del señor tenebroso y plateada de la de Potter convirtiéndose en un poderoso león que parecía que estaba repeliendo el _avada kedavra_. En vista de esto James no bajo la guardia y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas intensificó aún más su ataque. Sin embargo, cuanto más incrementaba la fuerza de su ataque más débil se sentía.

El señor tenebroso en vista de ello también incremento su maldición y en un momento de baja en el patronus de James, consiguió que esta penetrara y le diese dejándole medio muerto. Rió. Su plan estaba a punto de cumplirse, ya había matado al padre y solo le faltaba el hijo, después Lily sería suya y nadie le podría detener.

Mientras tanto Lil había corrido al cuarto del pequeño Harry. Una vez allí se puso a buscar la escoba que James le hizo a su hijo. Había revuelto toda la habitación y estaba a punto de desesperarse mientras era observada por un muy divertido Harry que veía a su mama histérica.

-De verdad Harry que no se donde mete tu padre las cosas- dijo nerviosa pasándose una mano por el pelo. De repente tuvo un idea que no tardo en contar a l pequeño.- La moto de James. Venga Harry, rápido.

Lo cogió de la cuna y cuando estaba saliendo vio el cuerpo de James que caía al suelo y a Voldemort acercarse peligrosamente a donde estaban. Cerró la puerta de golpe y corrió al extremo más alejado de la habitación, como queriendo que no llegase.

Inconscientemente una canción, la misma que le cantaba a Harry por las noches, se le vino a la mente y la empezó a entonar, seguramente para tranquilizarse a si misma y al bebé, con la voz estrangulada por el llanto y la desesperación de haber visto caer "muerto" a James y saber que jamás lo volvería a ver.

"_Dulce vida mía_

_Tu debes crecer_

_Sin miedo a nada_

_Hazte fuerte y consigue _

_El valor de hacer frente a tus miedos_

_No te preocupes yo_

_Siempre velaré por ti_

_Si recuerdas esta canción."_

Tenía mucho miedo, pero, a pesar de todo, protegería a Harry con su vida si era necesario.Otra vez se oyó un ruido ensordecedor y la puerta se derrumbó dejando paso a aquel maligno hombre que había destruido su vida. Él al ver que la mujer se interponía entre él y el bebé no cupo en si de odio. No podía entender porque prefería arriesgar su vida por un mísero mocoso. Pero aún así intento que no se notara.

-Lilian, querida, dame al niño y tu vivirás. Serás la reina del nuevo mundo- dijo el lord.

-¿ Reina?¿ A costa de que?¿ De vidas inocentes como mi pequeño Harry?- dijo con una voz llena de odio lanzándole una mirada igualmente llena de odio.- ¿El nuevo mundo? Dumbledore jamás te dejará vencer. Aunque seamos solo veinte en tu contra siempre habrá esperanza porque las ideas nunca mueren- concluyó.

Voldemort estaba harto ya había oído demasiadas estupideces en esa casa del demonio, según él. No lo toleraría ni por un momento más, o le daba al niño o moría ella también, después de todo aniquilados los Potter no tendría rival.

-Dame al niño, muchacha.

Lily se dio cuenta de que sus palabras le habían hecho enojar aún más. Estaba arrepentida, pues había perdido la oportunidad de salvara su hijo, solo le quedaba suplicar aunque no le gustase.

- No, por favor ¡A Harry no! ¡A Harry no!...Por favor....Haré cualquier cosa ...-su voz se quebró pues una vida sin James no le servía de mucho, pero si encima le quitaban a Harry, el único recuerdo que tenía de James, entonces si que no tendría sentido.

-Si no te haces a un lado y me das al niño, morirás al igual que tu patético esposo.

-Moriré protegiendo lo único que me queda- intentando que las lagrimas que habían empezado a acumularse en sus ojos no salieran.

La maldición volvió a resonar, pero, a diferencia de la última vez, no se oyó el hechizó patronus. Lily, que previamente había dejado a Harry en el suelo, se golpeó con una estantería dejando caer al suelo una pequeña caja de música que comenzó a sonar. La melodía que sonaba no era otra que la que momentos antes había estado entonado Lily, solo que ahora estaba perfectamente entonada y acompañada por una guitarra y una voz masculina que debía ser la de James.

Lily también cayó al suelo, no había logrado hacer nada por salvar a su tesoro.

Voldemort se acercaba peligrosamente al pequeño que se encontraba asustado pues ni si papá ni su mamá estaban con él. Estaba solo. El señor tenebroso no se anduvo con contemplaciones le apuntó a al cabeza y lanzó la maldición que había acabada con sus padres. Sin embargo la canción que había seguido sonando aumentó el volumen y creó, por así decirlo, una barrera mágica. El rayo verde rebotó en Harry y alcanzó al que la había lanzado. Un brillo verde terrorífico ilumino la habitación e igual de terrorífico era el grito del amo oscuro. Para cuando desapareció la luz no había ningún rastro de él y Harry yacía inconsciente y ¿muerto? con una pequeña cicatriz en forma de rayo.


	2. Entre la vida y la muerte

**2.Entre la vida y la muerte**

El cielo se había despejado y había sido substituido por un río y una tierra de estrellas. La luna llena brillaba en toda su plenitud. Había paz y tranquilidad y, en cierta manera, el mundo también lo estaba. No obstante el ruido de un trueno irrumpió el silencio de la noche. No se podía estar seguro que fuera un trueno puesto que no había nubes de tormenta en muchos kilómetros a la redonda. El sonido se acercaba a la luna y dos estrellas le acompañaban. Cuando quedó lo suficientemente cerca de la luna, se podía observar que no eran ni truenos ni estrellas móviles, si no que se trataba de una moto.

La moto en cuestión era muy moderna. Esta era conducida por un apuesto, muy apuesto joven de cabellos negros y ojos azul intenso en los que, al igual que en los de James, uno se podía perder en ellos; a pesar de que estaban ocultos por unas gafas mágicas especiales para ver en la oscuridad. Estaba muy bien formado y no debía pasar los veinte años.

Se notaba que estaba tenso y nervioso pues sus ojos, que eran muy expresivos, así lo demostraban. No paraba de darle al acelerador. La moto iba a estallar si se aceleraba más, mas no lo hizo. Por la dirección en la que iba, se dirigía al valle de Godric.

El joven no dejo de dar gas a la moto hasta que vio la casa en la que momentos antes habían sido asesinadas dos personas, pero él, sin embargo, no lo sabía. Al llegar a la casa, su cara se relajó al verla intacta a simple vista. Pero cuando se acercó, y la encontró con los cristales rotos y la puerta principal completamente destruida, su cara se transformo en una de absoluto pánico. Entró y subió todo lo aprisa que pudo, pues parecía saber donde se encontraba cada habitación. Entró a al salita y lo primero que vio fue el cuerpo tendido de una persona y se dirigió corriendo hacía él por si aún estaba con vida, cosa que duraba pues estaba muy pálido y lleno de heridas por todo el cuerpo.

-James- dijo muy flojo pues su voz estaba medio estrangulada por unas pequeñas lagrimas que habían empezado a salir de sus ojos.

-Si...Si...Sirius- susurró James con una voz apenas audible intentando levantarse.

-¡James!¡Estas vivo!- grito lleno de alegría.

-Sirius, ¿dónde están Lily y Harry?- pregunto de nuevo en un susurro muy preocupado.

-Ahora te llevo a tu cama para que descanses ¿vale?-sacando su varita y con un ligero golpe seguido de las palabras _mobilicorpus _se lo llevo flotando hasta su cama_. _James iba a hablar cuando fue interrumpido.- Y no te preocupes quédate en la cama y yo les voy a buscar. No por algo soy como tu hermano.

Apenas podía hablar y sonrió para dar a entender que estaba de acuerdo. Sirius fue a la puerta del fondo, la habitación de Harry, pues suponía que en un intento de huir habría ido ahí. Al abrir la puerta exactamente lo primero que vio fue el cuerpo inanimado de Lily. Se acercó a ella y le tomo el pulso ¡estaba viva! Sirius que sabía algo de medicina se dio cuenta de que no estaba inconsciente.¡Se encontraba en coma! Entonces oyó un llanto, se giró y vio a Harry que estaba sollozando, al verle sonrió y le brindo los brazos. Sirius se acercó con una sonrisa, después de todo, con lo que podía haber sucedido, todo aquello no era nada. El pequeñín estaba vivo, James también y Lily, aunque en coma, seguía con vida . Cogió a Harry en brazos y con una vieja manta tapó el cuerpo de Lily pues hacía frío y no quería que enfermase pues bastante tenía con estar en coma.

Se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación de su amigo. Cuando entró se encontró vio que este estaba apoyado en la cama. Estaba cansado, algo sumamente normal pues estaba herido. Al ver entrar a Sirius con un bebé, con su Harry, sonrió, se alegraba que estuviera vivo; aunque no pudo resistir una mirada de tristeza al no ver entrar a su adorada y amadísima esposa.

-Toma a Harry estaba llorando cuando lo encontré. Seguro que extraña a papá y a mamá, ¿verdad campeón?- dijo dándole el pequeño a su padre.

Este enseguida lo cogió. Harry sin darse cuenta del estado en que se encontraba su padre empezó a jugar con las gafas rotas de este. A James no le importaba pues disfrutaba viendo jugar a su bebé.

-¡Ah! Cornamenta – empezó diciendo Sirius al acordarse de algo.- Tengo buenas y malas noticias. La buena es que Lily está con vida. La mala que esta en coma. Pero tengo otra buena. Lily puede despertar. Y unida a esta tenemos otra mala porque no sabemos cuando despertará. Aunque tratándose de Lily seguro que en poco tiempo

-Me alegra que Lils esté con vida.

-Un momento ¿que hago yo aquí sin hacer nada?-dijo Sirius.- ¿Cómo no se me ha ocurrido antes? Soy un imbécil, soy un imbécil. Tú aquí herido y yo de parloteo. -Mientras se daba golpes en la cabeza ante un sorprendido James.- No te preocupes ahora te subo las medicinas junto con la papilla de mi ahijado que parece hambriento.

Sirius salió de la habitación y bajó a la cocina. Esta estaba muy limpia, ordenada y llena de armarios de madera. De uno de estos armarios sacó un plato. Después se dirigió a la despensa y cogió una caja amarilla que decía "Papilla Tarra". Al salir se fue a los fogones de la cocina y hecho el contenido de la caja en un cazo que había al lado.

Mientras la papilla se hacía, se fue al cuarto de baño a buscar el botiquín. Este se encontraba colgado de la pared. Cogió unas cuantas pociones y vendajes. Volvió a la cocina y la papilla ya estaba hecha. La hecho en el plato con mucho cuidado de no derramar ni una gota.

- _Mobiliobject_- dijo Sirius y todas las cosas que llevaba empezaron a flotar por la habitación, excepto la papilla que la llevaba él.

Salió de la cocina y volvió a subir las escaleras, esta vez más lentamente. Una vez arriba entró en la habitación de James.

-Bueno, James, siento haber tardado tanto (solo han sido dos minutos pero bueno)- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

De repente dejó de ejercer la mágica sobre los frascos, que al no estar protegidos por el _irrompibilizador_; se rompieron. Se acercó poco a poco a la cama de su amigo cuando...

-¿Ahí alguien en la casa?- se oyó una voz muy familiar para él.

Canuto cogió a Harry, no tenía más remedio. Siendo tan pequeño, tenía un año, y con sus padres en coma, no podía quedarse solito. Bajó al recibidor encontrándose con un hombre.

Este era el doble de alto y corpulento que Sirius, con una gran barba y pelo negro. Se sorprendió al verle allí y con Harry en brazos.

-¡Sirius!

-¡Hagrid!

Él, que hasta entonces había luchado por controlar sus ganas de llorar para intentar transmitir su fuerza a James; ahora al no tener a nadie a quien transmitirla, no pudo evitar echarse a llorar. Hagrid entendiendo la causa de su llanto se acercó a consolarle. Sabía muy bien lo amigos que eran ellos dos y la unión que tenía con Lily, casi de hermana. Aquello le había afectado mucho.

-Tranquilo Sirius ya verás como todo se arregla- dijo abrazándolo y dándole suaves golpecitos en la espalda.

-No Hagrid tú no lo entiendes. Yo les he fallado. Tenía que protegerles. Además no he podido evitar que James entr...-estuvo a punto de decir que James estaba en coma pero algo le dijo que era mejor que nadie supiera que se encontraba vivo.

-Sirius la culpa no es tuya, es de quien-tu-ya-sabes, de nadie más. Aunque ellos estén...bueno...muertos no quiere decir que no se preocupen y de seguro están enfadados contigo por estar llorando- y fijándose en Harry.- Además no todo esta perdido. Su hijo, por lo que veo, esta sano y salvo excepto, quizás, por la cicatriz, pero no importa.

-Si. Harry esta bien- dijo esbozando una débil sonrisa quitándose las lagrimas de la cara. Mini Potter le estaba mirando de forma inocente y con mucha curiosidad.- Bueno será mejor que mi ahijado y yo nos vallamos.

Salió de la casa. Se dirigía a su moto cuando una mano lo detuvo.

-Me temo que no te lo puedes llevar. El profesor Dumbledore me ha dicho que tiene que irse a vivir con sus tíos.

-¡¿Qué!?¡¿Con los Dursley!?- gritó sin poder comprender lo que pretendía el profesor con eso.- Hagrid dile a Dumbledore que yo soy su padrino y me haré cargó de él.

-Lo siento. Se que eres su padrino. Pero las ordenes que tengo son tajantes.

-De acuerdo- dijo Sirius entregándole a Harry a regañadientes.-Coge mi moto llegarás antes.

Miró como cogía la moto y se perdía en el horizonte. Cuando su vista ya no la pudo ver se metió de nuevo en la casa. Primero se dirigió, por enésima vez, al cuarto donde descansaba su amigo.

- Lo siento James. Harry tendrá que vivir por el momento con la hermana de Lils- dijo acercándose a su cama.- Se que debería haberle dicho que estabas vivo, pero si Voldemort, por lo que parece, de verdad a sido derrotado se enterase que no consiguió matarte recuperará fuerzas lo antes posible. Espero que lo entiendas amigo- Desenfundó la varita y le apuntó.-_ Mobilicorpus._

Salió de nuevo y sin dejar de apuntarle se dirigió a la habitación de Harry. Al llegar deposito el cuerpo al lado del de la chica.

-Se que me vais a odiar por lo que voy a hacer, pero es lo mejor- En su voz se notaba cierto toque de tristeza. Con la varita apuntó, esta vez, a Lily.- _Aparientya Differentia._

Un rayo amarillo golpeó a Lily y la hizo cambiar de aspecto. Su cabello, antes rojizo, cambió a castaño oscuro. Sus ojos, que se abrieron por un instante, se volvieron negros. Su cara antes delgada y algo alargada se tornó más rellenita al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

Cuando hubo cambiado por completo, Sirius no pudo evitar soltar una enorme carcajada. Él nunca se hubiera imaginada a su amiga de esa manera. Cuando por fin contuvo su risa apuntó al hombre realizando el mismo hechizo.

Esta vez el pelo se volvió rubio platino. Los ojos se transformaron de azul a marrón. James también engordó, pero no tanto como su esposa y seguía estando bastante guapo.

Esta vez no se rió y apuntando, también por vigésima vez, a los chicos.

-_Corpuis encongium._

Los cuerpos de ambos empezaron encogerse hasta adquirir el tamaño de un ratón. Con sumo cuidado los cogió y metió en una caja de juegos de Harry, arropándoles muy bien.

Cando estuvo todo listo, desapareció para luego aparecer en una calle. La calle era muy vieja y oscura, con mucho polvo y llena de charcos; con unos cubos de basura que olían muy mal. Sacó los cuerpos y les devolvió a su estado normal. Después con el mismo hechizo con el que había llevado a James hasta el cuarto de Lily los saco a la calle principal. Una vez allí se cargó a James a la espalda y a Lily la llevo en brazos. No podía utilizar la magia por si algún muggle lo veía.

Estuvo largo tiempo dando vueltas por aquella ciudad, que si no se equivocaba era Dundee. No tardó mucho en encontrar un hospital. El hospital se veía que era muy bueno o por lo menos así lo reflejaba la fachada. No se equivocó. El interior era muy bonito y lujoso, el suelo reluciente y cubierto de mármol. Se acerco a recepción donde la enfermera quedo asustada al ver el estado en que se encontraban.

-Señor ¿que les ha pasado?- preguntó horrorizada.- Anda, túmbeles en esta camilla mientras yo llamo al medico. ¿Usted se encuentra bien?

-Si, no se preocupe- dijo con voz cansada.- Lo que pasa es que mis amigos han tenido un accidente de coche muy fuerte.

La enfermera llamó enseguida al medico para que les curase. Este les empezó a curar y se dio cuenta de que estaban en coma, como ya había observada Sirius en su momento. El medico, como experto, le anunció que definitivamente estaban en un coma muy profundo y que tardarían tiempo en despertar si es que despertaban. Le comentó que supondría un gran desembolso de dinero, lo que trajo sin cuidaros a Sirius que les dijo que les pagaría todo el dinero y que no reparasen en gastos.

Se disponía a marcharse cuando una voz le llamó.

-Dispense señor pero no nos ha dicho el nombre de los pacientes ni dado ninguna información acerca de ellos.

-Se llaman Kathelen y Andrew Runter- dijo sin girarse. Tenía prisa.- Es lo único que necesita saber sobre ellos.

Salió del hospital y de la misma manera en que apareció desapareció.


	3. Resucitando

**3. "Resucitando"**

Los años pasaban y los _Runter_ no despertaban. En más de una ocasión, los médicos quisieron dejarlos pero, siendo que les pagaban sin parar, desechaban la idea, además tenían miedo que el hombre que trajo a los pacientes les mataran pues se enteraron que era Sirius Black un peligroso asesino.

Era treinta y uno de octubre por la mañana, esa misma noche se cumplía catorce años desde que ingresasen a los _Runter_. Poco a poco _Kathelen _fue abriendo los ojos y a incorporarse en la cama. No había nadie en la habitación que era muy blanca y que hacía olor a medicamentos. Enseguida se dio cuenta que se encontraba en un hospital.

Enfrente suyo había un espejo. Cuando se vio en él quedó horrorizara, castaña, ojos negros y muy gorda. De repente oyó una risa proveniente de la cama de al lado, que no se había dado cuenta que estaba ocupada.

-Lily, ¿de verdad eres tu?-preguntó un hombre rubio.

-¿James?

-Si.

-Pero, ¿como has sabido que era yo?- pregunto un tanto confundida.

-Por la cara que has puesto- explico James-Andrew.- Solo podías ser tu. Apropósito pareces una foca.

-Mejor foca que no parecerme a un Malfoy- se burló

-¿¡A Malfoy!?- se miro en el espejo y vio que lo que decía Lily-Kathelen era verdad. Pelo rubio platino como ese tipo.- ¡¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!

Gritó tan fuerte que una enfermera que pasaba por hay, al oírlo chillar, se asustó mucho. Sabía que los pacientes de ese cuarto estaban en coma y el médico decía que no despertarían. Entró enseguida y se sorprendió con lo que vio. El hombre estaba histérico y la mujer se partía de las caras que ponía mientras chillaba.

-Dispensen señores,¿se encuentran bien?

-Si no se preocupe- contesto muy amablemente Lily haciendo caso omiso a su marido.

-¿Y su... compañero, el señor Andrew Runter?-pregunto un tanto preocupada la enfermera.

- O no se preocupe es solo que se ha levantado de mal humor-la tranquilizó.

-Bueno creo que será mejor que avise al medico.

La enfermera salió de allí dejándolos de nuevo solos. James seguía sin calmarse mientras que Lily estaba pensativa. Pensaba en como habían llamado a James, Andrew Runter. Estaba confundida pues era algo extraño lo que les había pasado, estaban vivos con otro aspecto y nombre, era algo que no entendía. Pero también estaba preocupara por su hijo, no sabía si estaba vivo, ni nada acerca de lo que pasó después de recibir el mortífero ataque.

-James –dijo de repente muy preocupada.- ¿Y Harry?¿y nuestro pequeño?¿Sabes si está bien? ¿Dónde está?¿Está con Sirius?

-Si, Harry solo sufrió una pequeña cicatriz en forma de rayo- contesto dejando de quejarse.- Recuerdo que Sirius me dijo estando inconsciente que se iba con Dursley.

-¿Con mi hermana? Bueno al menos no ha acabado en un orfanato.

En eso la puerta se abrió dejando paso a un hombre ya mayor de pelo blanco y algo calvo. El médico llevaba muchos papeles y estaba acompañado por la enfermera.

-Señora Runter- dijo muy educadamente.- Si es tan amable de seguirme. Le haré unas pruebas y si todo va bien podrá salir hoy mismo-y dirigiéndose a James-Andrew.- Señor Runter usted irá después.

Lily-Kathelen estuvo un buen rato en la consulta del médico. Le hicieron unos cuantos análisis y radiografías que salieron todas bien. Después le tocó el turno a James-Andrew y también todo salió bien. Visto esto, el médico les dijo que podían irse cuando quisieran.

Antes de salir, y una vez hubieron recogido todo, había una cosa que les preocupaba, ¿cuanto tiempo llevaban hospitalizados?

-Disculpe- se acercó muy lentamente James a la recepcionista.- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos hospitalizados?

-Déjeme mirar- dijo esta sentándose cerca del ordenado. Empezó a abrir carpetas y ventanas ante la mirada de un sorprendido James.-Lo encontré- y dirigiéndose de nuevo a James.- Llevan catorce años hospitalizados.

-¡Catorce!- grito muy sorprendida Lily.- Entonces Harry tiene quince.

Una vez fuera cogieron un Taxi que les llevase a la estación. Ambos estaban sumidos en un silencio sepulcral. Catorce años eran muchos y querían saber que había sido del pequeño, no tan pequeño, Harry. Saber si era feliz, quienes era sus amigos, como le iba en Howgarts. Muchas otras cosa pasaban por su cabeza como que había sido del cara de serpiente, de Sirius, de Remus, del traidor....Sin embargo siempre llegaban a lo mismo ¿Harry, les querría ver?

El Taxi pronto se detuvo frente a la estación de tren de la ciudad Dundee. Se dirigieron lo más rápido que pudieron pues, a pesar de no llevar equipaje, no iban muy aprisa debido a que estaban un poco aturdidos. La estación estaba abarrotada y también les impedían el paso, por suerte cuando llegaron a una barreara que separaba los andenes 5 y 6 no había nadie. Se dirigieron a la barrera atravesándola. Al llegar al anden 5 y 1/2 se encontraron con que toda la gente, que llevaba túnicas de muchos colores y formas, les miraban de forma extraña. A ellos no les importó mucho y se subieron al tren. Enseguida encontraron un compartimiento vacío y entraron en el. A los pocos minutos, el tren, se empezó a moverse.

-James, ¿a dónde nos dirigimos?-preguntó Lily pensativa.

-A Hogsmeade- contesto igual de pensativo.

-James, ¿tu crees que Harry nos querrá ver?, después de todo a sido mucho tiempo y si ha sacado nuestro carácter a lo mejor se niega a escuchar.

-Claro que nos querrá ver. Somos sus padres y, en cierta manera, dimos nuestra vida por él- observo James.- Además Sirius nos puede ayudar,¿no te parece?

-Si es posible- dijo un tanto ausente.

-¿Sabes? De seguro Harry tiene un club de fans, como yo. También tendrá novia. Después de todo es un Potter y nuestro atractivo es irresistible y único- dijo James dándose aires de superioridad e intentando distraer a Lily.

-Creído-dijo saliendo de su trance.-Seguro que Harry es muy modesto y simpático que prefiere estudiar a salir en excursiones nocturnas por el castillo.

-No te lo crees ni tú- dijo en un tono un tanto insolente y encantador que había traído de cabeza, y traía, a su esposa.- Será un excelente bromista.

-Bien eso ya lo veremos cuando lleguemos.

-Bien.

-Bien.

Ambos se quedaron callados durante largo tiempo. Debido a la gran distancia que separaba ambos pueblos se quedaron dormidos. El trayecto duró toda la tarde y en la oscuridad de la tarde llegaron. Despertaron y bajaron. Como ya había ocurrida en la estación, la gente les empezó a mirar con caras extrañas. Por suerte a la salida de la estación encontraron un carruaje al que pidieron que les llevase a Howgarts.

Una vez dentro del vehículo los nervios aumentaron considerablemente.

-¿Sabes? Me saca de quicio que la gente me mire como si fuera un fenómeno solo por no llevar puesta la túnica- dijo Lily algo irritada a causa de los nervios.

-Si a mi también.

El resto del camino, que no era muy largo, permanecieron callados, igual que en el tren, cogidos de la mano. Llegaron en cinco minutos a las grandes puertas de hierro que rodeaban el majestuoso castillo. La puerta estaba cerrada a cal y canto. Como no tenían las varitas para llamar se desesperaron. Sin varitas estarían esperando allí eternamente. Entonces James tuvo una de sus geniales ideas, que en más de una vez resultaban un tanto suicidas.

-Lily ya se- dijo medio saltando de alegría.- Pasemos por el bosque prohibido por ahí no hay verjas.

- Ya, claro- refunfuño Lily .- Me parece que hay que pasar por un territorio controlado por arañas gigantes, _acrumántulas _ creo que se llaman, que no tardarían en devorarnos si nos ponemos muy a tiro.

-Entonces que sugieres Liliane-dijo alzando una ceja en señal de desacuerdo con lo que había dicho su esposa sobre su manera de entrar.

-Volver a Hosgmeade y entrar por el túnel de la casa de los gritos- sugirió.

-OH. Buena idea Lils- dijo cambiando la cara de desacuerdo por una de felicidad total.- Te quiero- dándole un suave beso en la mejilla. Salió corriendo y girándose.-Venga. Vamos. Rápido. Tenemos que llegar a Howgarts hoy.

-Si, ya voy-dijo llena de alegría.

Una especie de escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y en un acto reflejo se llevo la mano al antebrazo izquierdo. Poco a poco, y con mucho miedo se fue bajando un poco el escote hasta ver su hombro. Al descubrirlo se encontró con la marca tenebrosa.

-¡James!, ¡James! ¡Vuelve!, ¡vuelve!- gritó

Por suerte no estaba muy lejos y oyó el grito. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca vio el tatuaje. Como no sabía muy bien lo que significaba, el que volviese a aparecer, dejo que hablara.

-Voldemort sigue con vida y creo que me está llamando.

-Vale pues entonces saltemos la valla- sugirió James.

-¿Como? Esta muy protegido y se pondría en marcha el sistema de seguridad mágico- le recordó Lily.

-Con astucia- dijo guiñándole un ojo.- Veras, me convierto en ciervo, por lo que me dejará pasar al ser un animal. Una vez dentro vuelvo a ser yo y te abro la puerta desde dentro.

Por tanto se convirtió en ciervo, pero no le resulto sencillo, las verjas eran muy estrechas. Por suerte encontró un hueco bajo el muro de piedra. Era muy pequeño para una persona adulta, pero lo suficientemente grande para un ciervo.

Una vez dentro se volvió a transformar en un ser humano. Abrió la puerta dejando paso a Lily que esperaba con impaciencia debido a que la marca le quemaba. Pasó y cerraron muy bien la puerta y taparon el agujero para que nadie más entrara sin permiso. Iban por el camino principal.

-James,¿sabes ya que diremos?- le preguntó un tanto preocupada Lily.

-Supongo que la verdad- dijo tranquilo.- Si no nos creen, buscamos a Canuto que es el que nos ha metido en este lío de doble personalidad.

-Y,¿a Harry?-volvió a preguntar.

-Ya te lo dije en el tren.

-James estoy nerviosa. Que pasará si descubren antes mi tatuaje, estaremos perdidos, no nos escucharan ni nada, además no tenemos nuestras varitas para protegernos.

-No te preocupes Dumbledore es muy listo nos hará caso- dijo con una sonrisa recordando al viejo director. Estas palabras calmaron a Lily.- Es muy sabio. Creo que incluso puede ver a través de mi capa. En más de una ocasión se ponía a hablar en voz alta "solo", bueno estando nosotros bajo la capa y siempre sus palabras nos resultaban de ayuda- se rió.

Estaba recordando sus tiempos en el colegio y sus insuperables bromas en compañía de sus amigos. Incluso después de acabar el colegio ellos cuatro habían permanecido fieles y se encontraban a menudo. Pero uno de ellos resultó ser un traidor, Pettigrew. El solo recordar ese nombre lo devolvió a encontrase con la realidad.

-Y si han cambiado de director- una ola de pánico la inundó- Entonces si estaremos perdidos.

-No te preocu...

Un perro negro apareció de pronto que le cortó. No parecía ser muy amistoso pues enseñaba los dientes y les ladraba.

-¡Un grim!- gritó asustada Lily.

-Tranquila-James volvió a mirar al perro. Era verdad que se parecía a un grim, pero él sabía que no lo era.- ¿Sirius? ¿Sirius Black? ¿Canuto? Eres tú, ¿verdad?

De repente, donde había estado el perro, apareció un hombre de pelo negro y ojos azul-agrisado hundidos en su cara. Su increíble cuerpo había desaparecido dando paso a alguien sumamente delgado y con apariencia enfermiza. Antes que era moreno, se había vuelto blanco como la cera y casi tenía la piel transparente.

El hombre se les quedó mirando hasta que recordó la noche de hacía catorce años. La noche en que encontró a sus mejores amigos en coma y los disfrazó llevándolos a un hospital muggle de Escocia.

-¿James? ¿Lily?- dijo sorprendido.- ¿De verdad sois vosotros?

**Notas de la autora:**

Me agrada que este gustando este fic es el segundo que hago. En la parte de las pruebas me lo he inventado un poco pq quería que saliesen el mismo día del ataque y que tmb se despertasen así que no le hagan mucho caso. Y lo del anden como para ir a howgarts hay que entrar en el anden nueve y tres cuartos a qui me he inventado orto parecido además supongo que hay mas trenes que llevan a hogsmeade y no solo el de Howgars. Bueno voy a contestar los reviews que en el segundo capítulo se me olvidó.

**REVIEWS:**

**Kala: **Hola, acabo de leer tu historia y esta muy buena me gustaria que la continuaras para saver q pasa despues bueno chau. :)

**amsgla** no te preocupes aparte de este tengo dos mas escritos y una continuación con otros dos mas(de momento)

**marina98** me alegra que te guste. Lo hice así para no tener que escribir toda la vida de Harry y pq prefiero continuar en la línea de la autora aunque no escriba como ella( q es imposible)

**Shagy Sirius**: puede que el capitulo primero fuera un poco horror y aburrido pero era necesario para la trama y, además en el hay unos cuantos secretos ocultos que traeran de cabeza a mas de uno. Y bueno como ves empiezo desde el quinto año (ya que no me gustó mucho el libro)

**Maria Halliwell**: seguir se seguirá al menos hasta el quinto capítulo y con una continuación de otros dos.

**Jessi Weasley**: el hecho de que Lily tenga la amrca tenebrosa no quiere decir que sea mortifaga. En todo caso no puedo adelantar nada todo se descubrirá en la segunda parte y te llevarás una sorpresa además es un modo de dar una explicación a un enigma de la autora

**Andrea** Me alegra que te haya gustado el segundo capítulo en este ya se han despertado y dentro de poco harry descubrirá el secreto de Sirius y veras su reación.

**Aiko-Shiteru** Bueno me alegra que te guste pero no se si la historia va ha estar bien pero eso es opinión de cada uno. Aquí va el tercer capitulo y pronto subiré el cuarto.

Por favor lean Los seis invencibles modernos se que el principio no es interesante pero se va a poner mejor y dentro de poco meteré su actualización y dejen reviews.


	4. Más de una sorpresa

**4. Mas de una sorpresa**

-Si Sirius, somos nosotros-dijo James lleno de alegría por haberle encontrado tan pronto.

-Nos alegra haberte encontrado- Lily

-¿Sabíais que había sido yo?

-Me lo imaginaba- un tanto arrogante James.- Además recordaba haberte oído decírmelo, y también tus risas al transformar a Lily.

La cara de Lily se volvió roja como su antiguo pelo. Mientras, James lanzaba una pequeña risita mirando de reojo a su esposa. Pronto se tuvo que callar al ver la mirada asesina que le lanzaba.

-Bueno, ¿nos puedes devolver a nuestro estado de antes?-preguntó ansioso por "volver" a su cuerpo.- Me niego a parecerme a un Malfoy- concluyó un tanto enojado.

-Claro. Dumbledore me devolvió la varita- dijo desenfundándola.- _Aparecium normalus._

Poco a poco, Lily fue recuperando su delgada figura; sus ojos, volvieron a ser verdes y su cabello recupero el color rojo tan característico en ella. James también recuperó su cara y su cuerpo. A pesar de que antes no llevaba gafas estas aparecieron en sus ojos.

Una sonrisa apareció en la cara del animago.

-Sabes tendría que hacer una visita al médico que os atendió. Me dijo que no os despertaríais.

Los jóvenes esposos no pudieron evitar reír.

-Supongo que si por él fuera no estaríamos aquí-comentó James.-Bueno espero que al final convencieses a Dumbledore de poder hacerte cargo de Harry ¿no?

-Emmmm...- pareció meditar.-No.

-¿Cómo?¿Por qué?- preguntó sorprendida Lily.

-¿Y como es eso de que Dumbledore te devolvió la varita?¿es que acaso te la quitaron?-preguntó aún más sorprendido James.

-Bueno después de encargarme de vosotros fui a perseguir a la rata- dijo con pocas ganas y un poco enojado al recordar lo que había sucedido.-Y... bueno, el pequeño Peter se las ingenió para abrir la calle y matar a trece muggles y después escapar, no sin antes mencionar que os traicioné.

-¿¡Que!?-gritaron ambos al tiempo.

-¿Cómo se atreve?, me las pagara tudas juntas. Aún no me ha visto realmente enojada- estaba a punto de explotar. No podía creerse que la mosquita muerta (como a veces lo llamó), fuera capaz de semejante barbarie.

De repente unas pequeñas lagrimas silenciosas escurrieron de los ojos de Sirius.

-¿Os acordáis del pequeño Mike, el niño que iba a adoptar?- dijo al borde del llanto. Ambos asintieron.

Mike era un niño de cuatro años del que se había encariñado Sirius. Era castaño y tenía los ojos azules muy intensos como los de él. Era muy cariñoso y risueño. Lo conocieron cuando James se quedó huérfano y tuvo que ir a un orfanato. Aún era un bebé y entre James y Sirius, que se pasaba el día ahí metido, lo cuidaron con mucho cariño. Luego, a pesar de que James era ya mayor de edad, siguieron yendo a verle y acordaron adoptarlo. Como James se casaba y podría tener hijos, se lo discutieron entre Remus y Sirius, que no pensaban en casarse, y aunque ganó Remus, el niño prefirió a Sirius.

-Pues estaba allí cerca y vi como volaba por los aires. Después de aquello me enviaron a Azkaban y ahora, hace dos años, me escape. Lo hice al ver una foto en la que salía él como mascota de un estudiante del colegio.

Escuchaban en silencio mientras él contaba la historia. No pudieron evitar asombrarse, no solo ante la barbarie cometida, si no también por la muerte del pequeño Mike al que querían mucho.

-Al final del tercer curso de Harry, pude aclarar un poco lo que pasó con vosotros a Harry, sus amigos y a Remus, que ese curso hacía de maestro de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Pero desgraciadamente era luna llena y tuvimos un "percance" con Remus y se escapó. Por suerte Hemione, una amiga de junior- sonrió,- tenía un gira-tiempo y lograron salvarme escapando a lomos de un hipogrifo que había sido condenado. Desde entonces mantenemos el contacto, sobretodo desde que "mister tenebroso yo soy el amo del mundo"...

-Si ya lo recuerdo fue la primera vez que vi a Harry, aunque creía que era un sueño- interrumpió James.

-Y ahora Voldemort ha regresado-concluyó Lily llevándose la mano al antebrazo.

-Si. Por eso soy el perro del profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, Remus.

-¿No era de defensa contra las artes oscuras?

-Le echaron pero ha vuelto en substitución de Hagrid que está de viaje-aclaró.

Un profundo silencio se hizo después de las últimas palabras de Sirius. Un silencio que Lily fue la primera en romper.

-Sirius, ¿podemos ver a Harry hoy?-dijo ansiosa Lily.

-Y de paso hablar con Dumbledore para hacer una vida normal cuanto antes.

-Claro. Esperadme en la cabaña de Hagrid, yo les voy a buscar.

Ambos pusieron rumbo a la casa que estaba en los limites del bosque prohibido. La cabaña tenía forma circular y estaba echa por entero de madera. Al lado había un pequeño huerto algo abandonado.

Entraron en la casa. Esta estaba muy bien ordenada aunque con mucho polvo. En medio había una mesa con varias sillas alrededor, a un lado, cerca de la ventana, estaba la cama, no muy lejos se hallaba ubicada una enorme chimenea. Cogieron dos sillas y las llevaron cerca de la chimenea a la cual prendieron fuego con un par de cerillas.

Mientras tanto, Sirius, se había transformado en un perro. Atravesó los terrenos del colegio y entró en él. Se coló en el gran comedor que estaba decorado para la ocasión, con calabazas flotando sobre las cabezas de los estudiantes y la comida en forma de calabazas, vampiros y hombres lobos? Pasó por entre las mesas y fue hasta la que estaban los profesores, al final del todo. Ninguno se extrañó pues el perro, mas conocido por "Hocicos", siempre andaba de un lado a otro.

Fue donde Remus, un hombre de ojos miel y pelo color paja. Empezó a ladrar intentando llamar la atención de su "amo". Remus se levantó y salió por la puerta que había detrás de la mesa seguido de Dumbledore. Ambos sabían que si Sirius les molestaba a esas horas es que era algo realmente importante. Fueron al despacho de Albus lo mas rápido que pudieron.

El despacho del director estaba lleno de artilugios extraños y estanterías con libros por toda la habitación. Las paredes estaban repletas de cuadros de antiguos directores que permanecían dormidos. En el centro de la sala se encontraba un escritorio lleno de papeles pero muy bien ordenado. A un lado de la misma había una percha con un fénix sobre ella.

Se volvió a transformar en humano y miro a los profesores que lo observaban expectante.

-Y bien Sirius ¿que has descubierto?- pregunto pausadamente Albus sentándose detrás del escritorio y ofreciéndoles asiento.

-¿Descubrir?¿Yo?, nada. Si me paso el día en el colegio- admitió como si tal cosa.

-Entonces, ¿por qué nos moletas?-dijo algo irritado Remus.

Era un hombre lobo transformándose en lobo durante las noches de luna llena. Hacía dos noches que había habido luna y estaba más susceptible que de costumbre.

-Tranquilo Lunático – temiendo la reacción de su amigo.- De todas formas es un notición- dijo como un niño pequeño.

-Mientras no sea un cotilleo- dijo de mala gana Remus.

-Señor Lupin dejemos que se explique.

Sirius comenzó a explicar todo lo que había pasado la noche de hacía catorce años cuando fue a casa de los Potter y como les había encontrado con vida pero desgraciadamente en coma. De que les había ingresado en un hospital muggle de la ciudad Dundee, en Escocia. Que por temor a que los mortífagos les pudieran reconocer y avisar a su señor (no sabía aún que había sido derrotado del todo, solo desaparecido sin dejar rastro), les cambio la apariencia y los nombres. Que ahora después de tantos años habían despertado y estaban ansiosos por ver a su hijo, de ver a Harry.

-Pero,¿y sus tumbas?, están sus cuerpos ¿no?- puntualizó Remus.

-Sirius, Remus tiene razón-observó Albus con su acostumbrada calma.- yo mismo fui al funeral y vi sus cuerpos.

Un silencio se apoderó de la sala. Sirius estaba ansioso y quería terminar cuanto antes, pero antes tenía que aclararles aquella duda.

-Remus, ¿recuerdas los muñecos que hice con nuestra apariencia?-queriendo que encontrara la respuesta en la pregunta.

Asintió. Recordaba aquellos muñecos que tanto parecido tenían con ellos. Pero no entendía que tenían que ver. Y es que Sirius siempre se sintió atraído por la creación de replicas exactas en miniatura de sus amigos y conocidos en muñecos.

-Pues después de dejarles transformé los muñecos a tamaño natural e intenté que parecieran que en realidad estaban muertos.

-De acuerdo pues vamos a verles- dijo el director preparándose para marcharse.- Remus, tu ves por Harry.

Mientras Hocicos y el director se iban a la cabaña de Hagrid; Remus, fue a buscar a Harry al comedor. Enseguida le visualizó. Estaba sentado al lado de dos cabelleras pelirrojas y a un lado de una de ellas una cabeza castaña. Enseguida se acercó.

-Ron, Hermione...-empezó pero un leve gruñido por parte de la pelirroja le hizo añadir.- y Ginny. ¿Os importa que me lleve a vuestro amigo un momento?

-No claro que no – respondieron al unísono Ron, el chico pelirrojo, y Hermione, la muchacha castaña.

-A mi no me importa que se lleven a mi amigo Harry- comenzó Ginny con un poco irritada.- Pero si me molesta que se llevan a **mi **novio Harry.

Remus puso una cara de asombro al enterarse que el pequeño Harry tuviese novia. Harry, por su parte no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita al ver la cara de su "tío".

-¿Desde cuando?-preguntó intrigado.

--Desde esta tarde- contestaron ambos como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo.

-No te preocupes no le llevará mucho tiempo.

-De acuerdo- dijo Ginny dejándose convencer por el adulto.

Harry se levantó pero antes de marcharse se acerco a su novia y le dio un suave beso al mismo tiempo que se acercaba al oído de esta.

-No tardaré.

Salieron del gran comedor tras las miradas expectantes de los alumnos que no entendían nada. Primero habían salido urgentemente el profesor Lupin y el director tras la aparición de "Hocicos" y después Lupin había vuelto por Potter.

Una vez fuera Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, no hacía más que preguntarse a donde le llevaba su "tío" Remus.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- preguntó intrigado.

-Es una sorpresa- le respondió sonriente- que seguro te va a gustar.

A los pocos minutos se encontraron con los que ya habían emprendido el camino. No tardaron en llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid.

-Harry, será mejor que entres tu primero- le dijo un muy sonriente, aún más que en el camino, Remus.

-El señor Lupin tiene razón- comentó el siempre atento profesor Dumbledore.

-Además la sorpresa es especial para ti- dijo Sirius que se había vuelto a transformar.

Harry se fue acercando al pomo de la puerta mientras dirigía una última mirara a los tres adultos que lo observaban impacientes porque abriera la puerta y al mismo tiempo sonrientes. Poco a poco fue abriendo la puerta sin dejar de mira a sus "tíos" y al director. Se giró para entrar y en un primer momento no vio nada que se saliese de lo normal hasta que vio dos personas sentadas cerca del fuego. Con un poco de miedo se acercó quedándose de piedra al ver quienes eran esas personas que estaban dormidas.


	5. Otra vez juntos

**5.Otra vez juntos.**

Poco a poco Harry se fue acercando mientras unas lagrimas escurrían por sus mejillas. Aquellas personas no podían ser sus padres, ellos estaban muertos, debía tratarse se un sueño, pero el verles ahí dormidos tan tranquilamente...

Ahora entendía las prisas que tenían. Porque estaban tan sonrientes y porqué le habían dicho que la sorpresa era especial para él.

Se iba acercando lentamente. Sin darse cuenta chocó con una de las sillas hacían que se despertaran. En un primer momento debido al cansancio lo veían todo borroso. Una voz detrás suyo los hizo reaccionar. Era la voz de la persona en la que más habían estado pensando desde que se habían despertado y que era fruto de su amor.

Enseguida se levantaron y se quedaron viendo al apuesto joven de quince años que tenían enfrente. Era verdad que se parecía mucho a James en todo menos sus ojos que eran verdes como los de ella. Harry también se quedó viéndoles. Miraba y remiraba a aquellas personas que le dieron la vida, aquellas que le habían protegido de pequeño y que el año pasado habían vuelto a hacer. Solo los conocía por las fotos que le dio Hagrid en primer curso, por las explicaciones de Sirius y Remus y por los espectros que vio el curso pasado. No se lo podía creer, ahora estaban allí, junto a él, vivos.

Lily y James no podían soportar más aquella situación se abalanzaron sobre su hijo. Lily abrazaba llorando a Harry muy fuerte, pensando que en cualquier momento se lo podían quitar. James se mantenía al lado de su esposa acariciando la cabeza de su hijo a punto de llorar.

Al principio Harry no devolvió el abrazo. Cuando sintió aquel cariño del que tanto le habían privado durante años fue cuando empezó a devolver el abrazo cada vez con más fuerza mientras empezaba a llorar. Durante su vida con los Dursley nunca había recibido ninguna muestra de cariño, solo cuando empezó Howgarts vio realmente muestras de cariño por aparte de sus amigos Ron y Hermione y ahora sentía el amor de Ginny, también había sentido el cariño que Sirius y Remus le profesaban. Ahora, solo ahora conocía el cariño de sus padres un cariño del que, como ya se a dicho, le habían privado .

Lily también se puso a abrazarle con más fuerza.

Al cabo de unos momentos se separaron para verse cara a cara mientras Lily secaba las lagrimas de los ojos de Harry y los suyos propios.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es que estáis aquí?-dijo girándose a su padre y luego a su madre tratando de encontrar una respuesta.-¿Por qué no vinisteis antes por mi?

-Bueno Harry si estamos aquí es porqué queríamos verte, saber como estabas y, por supuesto, llevarte con nosotros-dijo James agachándose, un poco, hasta la altura de su hijo.-Y si no vinimos antes por ti fue porqué no podíamos.

-¿¡Como que no podíais?!- alegándose de ellos.

James se levantó y se acercó a Lily que estaba un poco confundida por la reacción de Harry. Empezaba a creer que no quería saber nada de ellos.

-Exacto. No podíamos- empezó de nuevo.- Hemos pasado los últimos catorce años en coma en un hospital de Escocia al que no llevó Sirius ya inconscientes. Cuando esta mañana nos hemos despertado no hemos hecho nada más que pensar en ti, si serias feliz, si estarías bien y con quien vivirías...

-Tu padre tiene razón –continuó Lily.- Te queremos mucho.

-Entonces si Sirius sabía que estabais vivos, ¿por qué no me lo dijo?¿por qué no lo dijo nunca a nadie?- alegándose aún más.

-No lo dijo por temor a que cara de serpiente se enterase y recuperase fuerzas mucho más rapido.

-¿Cara que?-preguntó Harry tratando de no reírse ante el mote que había puesto su padre a Voldemort.

-Cara de serpiente, Voldemort- aclaró sonriente al ver como su hijo se aguantaba la risa.

Dejó su recelo de hacía un momento y se lanzó a los brazos de su madre que lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo, mucho más que el anterior. Luego se tiro a los brazos de su padre que le recibió de igual manera.

Estando en los brazos de su padre empezó a sentirse algo mal por haber desconfiado de ellos.

-Lo siento- se disculpó.

-¿De qué nos pides disculpas campeón?- dijo James sin dejar de abrazarle.

-Por lo de hace un momento, no debí haber desconfiado de vosotros- se explica separándose para mirarles a la cara.- Es decir, sois mis padres, tendría que haber sabido que no me abandonaríais, después de todo me salvasteis de Voldemort.

-No te preocupes cariño-le tranquilizó Lily.- Nosotros tenemos un carácter muy fuerte y ya nos esperábamos algo así, incluso más fuerte, no te preocupes.

Los tres juntos se acercaron a la chimenea y se sentaron en el suelo. Lily y James juntos y Harry enfrente suyo. Estaban sin hablar solo mirándose. El tiempo parecía que se había detenido solo para ellos.

-¿Cómo conseguisteis salvaros de la maldición?-preguntó Harry rompiendo el silecio.

-Supongo que logré salvarme gracias a mi fuerte patronus, aunque debido al cansancio me agoté a mi mismo y quedé inconsciente. Ten en cuenta que me golpeó- explico su padre.

- Yo...Bueno solo recuerdo que la canción de cuna que te cantábamos se oía de fondo. No se a lo mejor fue lo que me salvó.

-Bueno no importa como os salvasteis lo mejor es que estáis vivos- abrazándose a sus padres.

-Harry, ¿por qué no nos cuentas como te ha ido?- sugirió Lily.

-Vale.

Él empezó a contar sus aventuras vividas desde que había empezado Howgarts y también su horrorosa infancia con los Dursley. Mientras contaba como le habían trata, se iba sintiendo un poco mal al criticar a su tía, ya que era la hermana de su madre. Se paró no podía criticarla más.

-Harry,¿por qué te paras?- preguntó Lily pasándole la mano por el pelo.- Aunque me duela no puedo cambiar la realida.

-Bueno Harry, ¿qué tal eres en los estudios?- preguntó animado James.

-Pues bastante bien. Trelawney me predice siempre la muerte en adivinación.

-Esa no cambia- dijeron al unísono mirándose.

-Bueno y en pociones no avanzo. Snape nos hace la vida imposible a Griffyndor quitándonos puntos por no hacer las pociones bien, según él. Y luego esta....

-¿¡Snivelly de profesor?!- interrumpió Jamsie mientras Lil ponía cara de resignación.-¿¡Ese pelo grasiento?! Te compadezco. Dumbledore debía estar muy desesperado para coger a Snape de profesor.

-Pues yo creo que Severus tiene que ser mejor que Lacovich.

-¿Severus?¿Snivelly?¿Lacovich?-Harry un poco confuso.

-Bueno es que es el nombre que le pusimos los merodeadores a Snape. Y que Lils le llame por su nombre es debido a que es amiga de ese Slytherin. Bueno y Lacovich era nuestro antiguo profesor de pociones, un autentico ogro- Algo irritado al recordar a su antiguo y "bien amado" profesor.- Creo que ibas a decir algo más ¿no? ¿Es que tienes a alguno más odioso?

-Si, Umbridge. Ella es peor que Snape, me la tiene jurada, incluso más que él. Todo el día anda castigándome solo por decir la verdad. ¡La odio!- gritando.

Después de estas palabras se produjo un profundo silencio. Lily y James se miraban entre ellos y Harry los miraba confundido. Ambos estaban pensativo, muy pensativos.

-Es raro. Ese nombre me suena pero no se de que- dijo Liliane rompiendo el silencio en el que se habían sumido.

-Claro que te suena ese nombre. Es el apellido de mi prima- dijo James poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿¡Quee?!- dijeron sorprendidos madre e hijo.

-Si Lils,¿no te acuerdas?- dijo sorprendido de que Lily no lo recordase.-Es que mi tía se casó con Amadeus Umbridgey de ahí nació Dolores Jane Umbrige, la odiosa.

-No me creo que sea de mi familia.

-Y yo que sea de mi sangre. Mucho menos que sea tu profesora.

-Pues lo es.

-Ya lo veo. No me extraña que prefieras a Snape.

Lily rió a sus espaldas.

-¿De que te ríes?- dijeron al unísono.

-Que parece que os conocéis de toda la vida, como si estos catorce años hubieseis estado juntos.

Ambos se miraron y se dieron cuenta, Lily tenía razón. También se pusieron a reír. Al cabo de un rato James y su esposa se levantaron Harry se los miro desde abajo.

-¿Ya os vais?-preguntó poniéndose el también de pie.

-Bueno tenemos que hablar con el director y tú te tienes que ir a la cama que ya es muy tarde- le dijo Lily.

-Pero...

-Tranquilo mañana seguiremos aquí nos quedaremos un tiempo hasta que arreglemos nuestras cosas y como comprenderás Albus nos tiene que ayudar con esta pequeña "resurrección".

-Tienes razón será mejor que me vaya a acostar- resignándose.- Bunas noches papá, mamá.

Los tres salieron fuera juntos, como una autentica familia, parecía que aquellos catorce años separados se hubiesen podido recuperar en apenas unas horas. Harry, en especial, estaba contento con esa oportunidad que le brindaba el destino con esa pequeña resurrección.

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno aquí va el último capítulo y quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me han seguido en estos cinco capítulos. Se que acaba un poco mal, que queda al aire muchas cosas, por eso le estoy haciendo un segunda parte que publicaré dentro de poco, en ella se verá como reaccionará la gente con su inesperado regreso, los obstáculos que tendrán que pasar a causa de su ausencia y por aquellos que estan molestos por su regreso entre los que se encuentran Dolores Jane Umbridge y Lord Voldemort. Nuevamente los protagonistas serán Lily y James pero también serán importantes las relaciones de Harry y sus aventuras serán importantes.

Espero que sigáis la historia en la segunda parte que promete ser muy interesante.


End file.
